Return of the Fox King
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: After the fight with Sasuke Naruto is now sent to a different realm. One where he is King of his own land. Follow the story of the new King as he fights demon bent on destorying his lands.
1. Death and Rebirth

Here is somthing that came to me as i was surfing the web. At first i didn't want to write this but then I realized that it would not leave my head.

So tell me what you think

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

All through out time many battles have been fought, some for glory others for redemption. This was no different, one wanted to become strong and seek revenge for the death of his clan and such gain the glory of the strongest of his clan. The other wanted his friend to give up in his quest of revenge and move on. They had fought for several minutes now not giving the other a chance to gain the upper hand.

"Damn it Sasuke come to your senses and return to the village before its to late." a blond hair teenager yelled as he clutched his stomach to stop the bleeding from a kunai stab wound.

"Please dobe why would I return to that pathetic village, they only wanted to hold me back. They should have given me the best teacher like Jiraya but instead they gave him to you a worthless shinobi." Sasuke said as he tied his arm with a piece of cloth to cover a deep wound. "I will become stronger by going to Orichimaru, then I will kill my brother but first I am going to kill you and claim the ultimate form of the Sharingan." and Sasuke went into his second curse seal form, and began to make the seals for the chidori

Naruto saw that he was really trying to kill him, and a tear fell from his face _"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I tried to bring him back but I see that he will not come back. It is my duty as a leaf ninja to stop him. I can't fulfill my promise to you." _Suddenly he let his demon chakra come out and engulf him. Long ago he had come to terms with his inner demon and they came to a agreement. Naruto could use its chakra, and when the time came Naruto became its successor as the new Kyuubi. The demonic chakra then began to pool on Naruto's hand and began to form a ball of pure evil chakra.

They both charged at each other with the intent on stopping the other.** "Chidori""Rasengan"** they both yelled as the two justus hit each other. Both fighting for dominance, then they were covered by a black ball of dark energy. Everything went silent, no noise not even from the waterfall was heard. At that time Kakashi had shown up to the ball of evil energy shrink in size. Suddenly a scream was heard as the ball exploded. After the smoke cleared on the ground was a burnt corpse of Sasuke but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Kakashi cautiously walked up to the body of his once student. Tears fell from his visible eye not for the dead body but for his missing student.

Only hours ago he learned that Naruto was indeed the son of his beloved sensie and mother figure. How he didn't see it before he had no idea. Deep down he knew but did not want to believe as it brought back those memories, now because of his stupid beliefs his only tie to him was gone maybe vaporize by the attack. "I am sorry Naruto I have failed you. I'm sorry Minato-sensie, Kushina I have failed you too." He then picked up Sasuke not before giving him a hateful glare, he was close to leaving the body here to rot but it was his duty to bring back the body of the traitor. He turned around and was about to leave not before looking at the last spot he saw Naruto and said "Go Naruto rest now you deserve it, go be with your parents." and then he left.

It had taken him two hours to reach the gates of Konoha. As he got closer he saw that a crowd had formed hoping to see the return of their beloved Utchia. In front of the group was his female student with hope in her eyes. He knew that the news was going to break her but it was unavoidable now. The crowd began to cheer when they spotted Kakashi with Sasuke, tears of happiness began to form on Sakura as Kakashi got near. The cheering stopped when they noticed in what condition Sasuke was in, they immediately sent for a medic who happen to be at the scene. "Don't bother he is dead as is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kakashi said purposely letting his father's name slip. It didn't matter he was dead.

The crowd was confused why did Kakashi use the clan name of their beloved Fourth Hokage on the demon. It was then that they began to wonder, he does look like him, and how many blond-haired blue eyes people were in Konoha. Only the Namikaze clan and Yamanaka clan. Slowly dread began to settle, they remembered that he was seeing a whirlpool ninja by the name of Kushina Uzu....maki. No it couldn't be Naruto Uzumaki was the Fourth son and they treated him like trash, no it had to be a lie. Right? Then they heard their current Hokage confirm what they feared "So the Namikaze clan is really gone now?"

The council was sadden but slowly their greed settle in now they can raid the Namikaze clan vaults and take all their secrets, and treasure for their own. Suddenly a big explosion was felt, it came from the Namikaze compound. Everyone turned to see a big wall made of fire climb into the sky. The some of the council turned to the Hokage who had tears in her eyes. They saw that she had her hands in the ram hand sign. "What the meaning of this?!" one of the members yelled.

"It was in the Fourths will, if his son were to die before he can claim his heritage then it was to be destroyed, also all his assets are to be redistributed to the clan that had helped his son throughout the years. So that means Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Mitarashi, Sarutobi, Morino, and Yuhi clans are to see me tomorrow." and with that she left to morn the lose of her little brother.

Everyone slowly left to prepare the funeral of Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura just cried upon the corpse of Sasuke silently cursing Naruto for his death Kakashi heard her and was disgusted by her actions. He walked up to her and looked at her with complete hatred. Sakura couldn't believe what happened next, he slapped her and walked walked away. Not before saying "What a selfish bitch, I am done with you don't ever speak to me again or I will kill you."

"Why?" was all she could say.

"Because you would cry over a traitor and curse the greatest hero Konoha had ever seen or will ever see. If it wasn't for Naruto and the sacrifice at his birth Konoha would not be standing. The Utchia clan was nothing but traitors, even you beloved Sasuke was one." and he left.

"What sacrifice is he talking about?" she said out loud. It was Asuma who answered.

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked, thought the part where the Fourth killed it was a cover up of what really happened. There is no way you can kill a great demon like the Kyuubi as it had a enormous amount of chakra. So he did the next best thing he sealed it into a newborn child but there was a problem. There was no newborns in Konoha, so with a great amount of pain and regret for what she was about to do the Fourths wife induce labor knowing that she would not survive. Naruto was that child, the Fourth then used his own son as the vessel to seal the Kyuubi using his own soul to bring forth the Shinigami. Naruto lost his parents, his humanity and his chances for a normal life in a matter of two hours. He became a hero that day and he was hated for it." Asuma finished and he left the girl with her precious Sasuke.

"Oh Kami," was all she can say as she remembered how she treated Naruto through the years because she wanted to fit in with the crowd. Tears began to flow "Naruto I am so sorry."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Darkness was all he see as opened his eyes, he felt no pain as a matter of fact he couldn't feel anything. He looked around trying to find anything but only saw darkness. Then he heard a small sound through the void, it was the sound of someone crying.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Kagome had just woken up from her sleep, she remembered the fight she was just in. She wanted to show Inuyasha that she was indeed strong and didn't need him to aways protect her. She had held her own for a while but the demon had gotten behind her and cut her on her shoulder before everything black.

"So you are finally up?" a female said as she began to clean the wound and change her wrappings. "you had me worried Kagome if it wasn't for Inuyasha it would have killed you,.........you need to be careful next time."

"I'm sorry Sango, I will try to be careful next time." she said as she slowly got up and got dressed. She left her tent and went looking for Inuyasha so she can thank him for saving her again. As she neared Inuyasha she heard him speaking with someone.

"So I see the Miko was injured yet again. Tell me why do you keep protecting her if she is so weak." a male voice asked from the shadows.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, what are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha yelled as he got into a battle stance

"That is none of your concern now answer me why do you continue traveling with the weak Miko, is it because you wish to mate with her?"

"Please me mate with someone so weak, no I only let her travel with me because she is of use to me. She is nothing more than a shard detector to me, and once I have the jewel I will kill her. Besides I have someone I wish to mate with." Inuyasha lied as he knew that if his half brother knew of his real feelings he would use her to hurt him.

"Oh, I see. That dead Miko I sometime smell on you. Is that who you wish to mate with then." Sesshomaru said as he came into the moonlight. "Well then, hanyou today I will leave in peace but next time the sword will be mine," and then he vanished.

Inuyasha was confused as to why he was here, and didn't try to fight him. That is when he smelled the salt in the air._ "No, it can't be!"_ Then he turned around and saw Kagome behind a tree with tears flowing from her eyes. He saw as she turned around and ran back to camp. _"So thats why you came you bastard!"_ Inuyasha then began to run after her.

Kagome reached the camp and went into her tent, grabbed her things and silently tried to leave the camp but a small voice stopped her. "Mama, where are you going and why are you crying?" a small fox kit said as he slowly came to her. How could she forget her kit she thought as she knelt to pick him up.

"Shippo, I need to leave here. I can't stay here any longer, will you come with me son." She said as she cradled him.

"Of course mama, I don't want to lose you." and the mother/son pair left the camp.

Inuyasha ran into the camp and went straight toward Kagome's tent he needed to explain why he said what he said only to find the tent missing and all of her things gone. He knew where she would go, he woke the group up and told them that they needed to go. It took them ten minutes to pack up. They noticed that Kagome was gone and had a feeling as to where they were headed.

Kagome thought about going back to her own time but then remembered that Inuyasha would expect that so she went south instead of east to where the well was. She walked for ten hours holding her kit. She knew that by the time Inuyasha found out that she was not in her time her scent would have been dissipated and he could not follow her. Once she was in the Southern lands she made camp and fed Shippo before he went to sleep. Once he was asleep she walked to an open plain and looked at the stars. The memories of what Inuyasha said came back and she began to cry.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Naruto began to float towards the sound and as he did he could see a young woman crying in what seemed to be a meadow. Naruto being who he was hated to see anyone cry, he especially had a soft spot towards women.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

As Kagome cried she heard someone talking, at first it was faint but it got louder as she began to concentrate on the voice. "Tell me why are you crying miss?" it asked. She thought she was going crazy as she could not sense anyone. "Whose there?"

"My name is Naruto. Again tell me why are you crying?" the voice said.

Kagome didn't know why but she could tell that she could trust this Naruto. She told him her whole story starting from when she fell into the well. "and he said that I am nothing but a shard detector and will kill me as soon as he has the jewel. I loved him but he only used me." and she began to cry again.

By the end of her tale Naruto was pissed and promised that when he found this Inuyasha he was going to pay for making this girl cry. "Please don't shed tears for him. You are strong I can sense it in you,"

"No I am not!! I am weak I can't even protect myself and now I have endangered my kit by bringing him with me, and now I am all alone" She said then she felt a small breeze caress her tear filled face, it almost felt like someone hand wiping her tears away and she felt safe.

"No you are wrong, you are strong. You don't deserve to be treated that way, and you are not alone as you have me now. I promise that I will protect you and make you strong enough to protect yourself and the kit."

"How?" was all she said before a figure appeared before her. In front of her was a man about her age. He had blond hair that reached to his waist. All his baby fat was now gone leaving only a face that would turn many face and leave any female in a trance. He had on armor that seemed to be made for someone of royalty but still showed his well toned body. He had nine blond tails swing behind him.

"Don't worry I will find a way." Naruto said as he smiled at Kagome.

All that went through her head was _"KAMI HE IS HOT!!!!"_ as she blushed up a storm. What happened next sent her into a blissful sleep, Naruto walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. Naruto chuckled as she fainted. Before she hit the ground Sesshomaru caught her.

"So I was right this miko is the one the prophecy spoke of." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the ghostly form of Naruto. "The one that would wake the Lord of the Southern Lands and bring peace to the lands."

Naruto looked at Sesshomaru, "Yes it is time for my awakening," he said as he looked loving at the miko. Yes is was indeed time. Then he looked at Sesshomaru again "take her to my castle, protect her, start her training as she needs to be strong. As for you half brother, he will pay for what he did to her."

"Of course Naruto-dono, it will be this Sesshomaru's honor to aid in your grand awakening." and he gently picked up Kagome and took her back to her camp. Thats when he noticed the mark on here forehead, it was the mark of the Kyuubi, Lord of the Southern lands. Yes he couldn't wait for his awakening, and the return of the 'Fox King'

Naruto returned to the void to wait for his awakening. "Soon Kagome-hime I will be able to hold you in my arms and protect you from harm." he said as he remembered how he got into this.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto had just finished fighting Sasuke when everything went black. Suddenly he found himself in a meadow where three figures where waiting for him. One was a man with blond hair and blue eyes much to his own. The other was a woman with red hair and green eyes. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they looked at him. The woman then enveloped him in a bone crushing hug while crying "my son". The man also hugged them both before the stopped.

Naruto was confused as to who they were, well he knew who the man was as he was his idol growing up. It was none other than the fourth Hokage. The woman he had no idea who she was as he never seen her before. "Who are you, and why are you calling be you son?"

"I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother." she said as she hugged him again. "and this your father son." To say Naruto was confuse would be like saying he had a mild obsession for ramen. Then he looked at Minato, and the memories of all the shit he went through when he was alive. Hurt, sadness and hate went through his mind. Minato sensed this and bowed to his son.

"Naruto, please forgive me for what I did to you. I know it is wrong for me to ask this as we seen your memories of how the villagers treated. It was my wish for them to treat you like a hero but I guess the final wish of a dead man means nothing to them." Minato said as tears of sadness flowed at the start and then of anger as he finished. At first it was hard to forgive him but as he heard the true circumstances of that fateful night he finally forgave them both.

Then the third figure cleared his throat to get their attention. The man had fiery red hair that reached his waist. A blood red royal kimono, on his forehead was a mark that looked like a flame but it was black. He was very handsome for a demon. "Good now that I got your attention it is time to talk about what happens now."

Everyone looked at the man, seeing that he had their complete attention he resumed. "Ok first my name is Kenchi, but my title is Kyuubi. Now as Naruto is my successor I am giving him the title now. To begin I am not from these lands or the same realm, I come from a realm similar to your but demons are more abundant, some live with humans in peace. They even mate with them, but others only live to cause pain and destruction. The land is split into four lands, the Northern Lands controlled by the Dragon clan, the Western Lands ruled by the Inu clan, The Eastern Lands ruled by the Tora clan, and finally the Southern Lands ruled by my clan the Kitsune clan. We four lords rule our respectful lands and keep the peace, as time went on I grew tired of the realm and decided to see the other realms. It was until I found your realm that I met my mate. She was a four tailed kitsune who loved life. I had mated with her and was about to take her back to my realm when a evil demon disguised as one of you ninja. He took advantage that my mate was carrying my kits and killed her sending me into a blood rage." he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Naruto and his parents now knew why he attacked that night and sympathized with him.

"I kill the demon but because of my rage went to look for the origins of the demon, and you know the rest. Now as my spirit has been removed from my body I am officially dead so I need to find a successor which is Naruto here. Now my lands can not be without a Lord or it will fall into chaos so I will send Naruto's body to my land around the time of my departure about 500 years along with a prophecy. Naruto's spirit will remain here to train, here he will train with both of you in everything you want to teach him. I will teach him the Demon Laws and how to act around the other Lords. As your body is placed in the castle your influence will be known so don't be surprised that you land will resemble that of the one you came from complete with shinobi."

Naruto would train for a good 500 years before he would met the one person who could place his soul into his body.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Well there you go love it hate it let me know


	2. Aftermath and Birth of new Evil

**Here you go chapter two**

**ENJOY  
**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The sun began to rise as a young kit began to stir. After missing the warmth of his 'mama' he quickly rose from the bedroll and left the tent. He was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting by the campfire with Kagome by his side wrapped in his fur coat thing. Sesshomaru sensed the young kit and before he could cause any problems he spoke. "You will be silent as to not wake the miko. This Sesshomaru does not wish to harm the miko, but instead help her as she has a greater purpose than any in this world."

Shippo confused by what the Inu lord said asked "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked at the kit with emotionless eyes for a split second before his face changes into something that resembled happiness. "This miko is the one of prophecy. The miko who will raise the greatest demon of all time, The Fox King. He will bring peace back to the lands, but as it stands she is weak. Maybe because of what that damned hanyou did to her, thats why I am here. I am going to train her as well as protect her until she can wake the Kyuubi."

Shippo at the mention of the Kyuubi couldn't contain his happiness, finally his lord would be awaken and by his own 'mother' no less. He slowly and cautiously walked next to Kagome as to not wake her. He almost did as he gasped loudly as he saw the mark on her forehead. "The mark of the Kyuubi."

Sesshomaru smiled "yes the mark of the Kyuubi, she has been blessed with the most sacred marks in all of demon law. It shows to all the demons that she is to be protected at all cost, but at the same time she will be targeted by those demons that don't want the Kyuubi awaken. That is why I am here." Then Sesshomaru got up and turn the rabbits he had cooking over the fire. After he saw that they were done he passed one to the kitsune before he went to wake up Kagome.

Kagome was having the most pleasant dream she had so far, she and Naruto were sitting by the ocean while the sun was setting. But instead of watching the sunset they were doing more adult things. "Mnn Naruto-sama." she moaned as Sesshomaru was about to wake her up which made him almost trip which is something being who he was.

"Miko it is time to get up and moving, hurry your meal is getting cold." he said as he nudged her shoulder. Kagome slowly opened her eyes trying to focus her eyes in the morning light. When they were fully focused she saw Sesshomaru standing a couple feet away. She almost yelled before he raised his hand getting her attention.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru wishes you no harm, I am here to escort you to the Southern castle to wake the Kyuubi."

Kagome got confused as to who or what the Kyuubi was and was about to ask but Sesshomaru beat her to it "You have met him already but by another name Naruto I recall him say" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto the Kyuubi of legend, said that was awaken by a miko and brought forth a great peace that still existed in her time.

WITH INUYASHA.....

Inuyasha was pissed.....no beyond pissed, here he goes all the way to Kagome's time only to find out that she has not return there. As he got into the well to return his anger slowly died down as worry set in. Maybe something happened to her on her way to the well, maybe Naruku captured her and is using her to find the shards. No he had to find her no matter what, then he remembered something on his way to the well but at the time wasn't thinking straight. He did not pick up her scent as a matter of fact her scent was heading in the opposite direction, south deeper towards the Southern Lands. A place that no one had ever been to.

In fact the Southern Lands was so cut off from the other lands one would think it was nothing but a dead zone void of life. In realty the Southern Lands was covered by an illusion made by the 'mystics' of the land to keep intruders away, and if by some chance they manage to cross the borders they would meet the 'shadow warriors' and no one escapes them. Not even Naruku was dumb enough to try and cross that border. So why was Kagome heading in that direction of all places? Was the question in Inuyasha's mind.

It didn't matter seeing that by the time they reached the last camp they were in her scent would have been gone. Kagome and Shippo would be anywhere by then.....what a minute Shippo. The human scent will dissipate after a couple of hours but the scent of a demon will linger for days. So if he followed Shippo's scent then he will be able to find Kagome. He reemerged from the well in his own time and ran back to the old camp leaving a confused Sango and Miruku. They quickly started to follow Inuyasha. As they traveled Miruku tried to find out where Kagome was but Inuyasha was quiet. After running for three hours straight at full speed they reached the old camp.

Inuyasha began to sniff around looking for Shippo's scent, after finding the scent heading in the direction that he last smelled Kagome he took off without saying a word. Leaving a still confused Miruku and Sango behind to play catch up.

Meanwhile in the Naruto universe, Kakashi and his Anbu team were looking at the ruined battlefield that his last two students had left behind. He could not fathom the magnitude of damage they had caused. While he was still hurting for the loss of his two students, he had to find out what had happened to Naruto. Even if he was disintegrated from the last attack there had to be something a small trace, anything. He thought back to his last remaining student and how she had changed after that day. Sakura had went from being a useless excuse of a shinobi to a competent one, even if she still had relapses of her fan girlish ways. Even if three years had passed since that faithful day, it took a while for the villagers to get a grip of what happen. When they did they were deeply sadden of the way they acted towards the last Namikaze but what was done was done. Instead they erected a monument on top of the Hokage monument, it was a red stone in the shape of a flame. Naruto's name was placed on the base of the stone with "Hokage in spirit, may he rest in peace" engraved on it.

Kakashi was brought out of his musings when one of his teammates came to him and brought what seemed to been a jewel shard. Even if it was small it held a great deal of power within it and Kakashi knew that it was tied to what had happened to Naruto. He looked into the sky and noticed that the sun was setting and he had to return to the village, so he ordered his team to pack up.

In the village things were bleak and gloomy, most people knew why. Their sunshine had been extinguished the day Naruto 'died'. Now everyone just seemed to be in a gloomy almost pissed off mood not even Konohamaru, who took over the mantle of the prankster of Konoha couldn't bring the mood up. Everyone who knew Naruto missed him a lot but no one missed him more that his female friend, Sakura. She had went into a deep depression for months, also it didn't help that all of her friend had shun her for the remarks she said that faithful day even Ino had shunned her and that hurt her more than anything. As time went on she started to blame herself for what had happened. If she didn't make Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back then he would not have died. As her depression deepen she tried to kill herself once but was stopped by her once friend. Ino had told her that she was being selfish for taking the easy way out, it was only then that Sakura had promised to honor Naruto's death by becoming strong enough to take the mantle of Hokage in his name.

The council tried to turn things in their favor but it backfired. They told the younger generation about what really happen on the day that Kyuubi attacked and how it was sealed into Naruto. They thought that if the younger generation found out what Naruto really was they wouldn't lose face for the treatment they gave him, but it was not to be and a civil war almost broke out. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of the Hokage and the clans that supported Naruto when he was growing up, Konoha would have been destroyed by her own people. She had decreed that the council would stand trial for the abuse of one Konoha's heroes. The trial was anything but fair as the villagers or at least the ones that saw Naruto for who he was decided that enough was enough and had most of the civilian council stripped of power and belongings. With the civilian council gone Danzo had lost all his power and support and was charged for being a traitor and was hanged the following day in the public square as a reminder of what happens to those who betrayed the leaf.

It was almost midnight when Kakashi and his team returned to the village. He told them to go to the headquarters and rest as he would tell the Hokage of their findings. He made his way towards the tower, as he walked he saw the old abandoned space that used to be the ramen shop. It was closed down shorty after Naruto's death. Teuchi and Ayame could not stand being in the same village as those 'bigoted bastards' as they called them. It was such a shame when they left their ramen was one of the best things to eat in the village. He shortly got news that they set up shop in Wave country and were doing quite well. He finally made his way towards the top floor of the tower and knocked on the huge door that went into the Hokage office. "Come in," came a yell from the other side.

Tsunade was a complete mess after the whole incident and the others that followed. After three years thing finally calmed down enough for her to send out a team and have them find any traces of Naruto. Kakashi walked in slowly and placed the jewel shard on her desk. "Hokage-sama we found this shard right where Naruto was last seen, we believe that this shard has something to do with Naruto's whereabouts." Even after three years Kakashi still refused to believe that Naruto was dead just missing. Tsunade looked at the shard with hope in her eyes, if this little shard holds the secret to where Naruto is then she will put all her energy in finding a way for it to reveal its secrets. She quickly got up and took the shard, and left the office towards one of the secret R&D labs deep underground. She was told from the scientist that studied the stone that it gave off a unusual energy not from this world, almost as if its not suppose to be here which confused her. If it was not suppose to be here then what is it doing here. Then a light bulb went off on her head, the stone came from another dimension meaning that Naruto isn't dead or at least she hope he is not, but in another dimension. The only problem now was how to open the door once again and bring him home.

IN THE INUYASHA UNIVERSE

It had been three days since Kagome found out what she believes Inuyasha really thinks of her. Sesshomaru had picked up Inuyasha's scent closing in on them a day ago, but didn't really care as the damage was done. Kagome had lost all faith in the half demon, and would not follow him any longer. Kagome had been training hard under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru as he said that being the miko of legend many would try to kill her when they first set eyes on her. She had managed to hide the mark that she had on her forehead by using one of the 'illusions' Sesshomaru managed to teach her. He began to teach her in the 'mystic arts' and introduced her to the concepts of a new energy called 'chakra' that the southern people had developed. Even though she had never heard of this new energy she had managed to create a small amount. Sesshomaru told her that with more training she would be able to control the elements with this new power.

When she asked why this power wasn't common knowledge. Sesshomaru told her that the Southern Lands keep this a well guarded secret and only the Lords of the other lands really know the concepts of it. He then expressed to her the severity of keeping this power secret, because if the secret of this power should ever be released into the other lands war would break out and the world would plunged into chaos. She promised a blood oath that she would never reveal the secrets of this chakra to anyone and continued to train in the mystic arts.

Sesshomaru was surprised on how well the miko had taken to the training he had given her. Just yesterday she had managed to bring forth her chakra, even he didn't think she could do it as she was almost sixteen and her coils would have been deemed unusable, but not only did manage to do it, it was an usually high amount, not of a master but also not of a new trainee, a novice really. As the day progress he found out that the energy that she used for her miko powers where similar to the charka of the southern land, so her body had no trouble converting to the new energy. He also noticed that her charka was different than the one of the Southern land, it was more potent and clean. He couldn't wait to see her at her best, when she could bend the elements to her will.

Inuyasha had traveled for two days before he picked up the faint scent of Kagome, he was deeply hurt for what he had said that day. He didn't mean it, he only said those things because Sesshomaru had taken interest in her. As the day wore on he picked up the strong scent of his half brother mixed with the one of Kagome's. He had her and was doing who knows what to her. He had to hurry as any second that he wasted would be a second closers to Kagome's death. Miruku and Sango still hadn't the slightest clue of what was going on, only that Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight which was probably Inuyasha's fault which caused Kagome to run off again, but his time something happened and Inuyasha was trying to find her.

MEANWHILE IN A DARK PLACE.

A voice screamed through the darkness, not of pain but of rage. He had lost it all, and who fault was it he did not know. He did not know what he lost but that he lost and that caused him great rage. Suddenly a light cracked into existence the figure was attracted to the light and began to move towards it. He looked into the light and saw a room. In the center of the room was a figure, he could not make out the gender because it was bowing. Then the figure began to speak. "Oh merciful Lord here my plea, this humble servent ask you to grant me power. We of the darkness wish for the death of the Miko of time as she is about to awaken the Kyuubi."

At the mention of the Kyuubi the figure suddenly howled in pain as the memories of years past came to view she suddenly remembered what he lost and who was to blame. "Kukuku...tell me slave who is this Kyuubi." the voice said in a serpentine fashion.

"My Lord the Kyuubi is the Fox King of the Southern lands and goes by the name of Namikaze. That is all the information we have as the Southern lands is guarded by the shadow warriors. That is why we need your strength, and wisdom to guide us." the servent said as he was still bowing.

"Very well I will grant you peasants a portion of my power to aid you in your path but for payment I need a sacrifice, a body." the voice said.

"But my lord I did not bring you a body." he said in a quivering voice.

"Then I will take your!" he voice yelled and a red mist covered the room, the servent began to yell in pain as his soul was ripped out of his body by another more sinister soul. The body finally stopped convulsing and the body stood up. "Kukuku I am finally free from my prison, I will find this Namikaze and I will take his power adding it to my own, but first I must see this miko of time. Maybe she can offer some entertainment before I feast on her soul." then the man opened his eyes to reveal the blood red eyes of the Sharigan.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


End file.
